Oh I Hate You So Much
by Leela's Back
Summary: After Dave read Alvin's journal, Alvin takes it upon himself to prove that he is not gay by seducing Brittany. but Brittany hates him, or does she? their love/ hate relationship is tested to  the limits as lust fueled with hate proves to be too much..


This story was written by myself and AlvinSevilleisHot. We started it out as a role play. This is basically explains how Alvin and Brittany hooked up as sex partners in our "Lessons timeline" this takes place before both "Lessons" and after "His Journal 2" which can be found here

.net/s/5432216/1/His_Journal_part_2

I also would like to warn you as this fic has a lemon in it. Meaning sex. So if sex offends you or you do not like sex then please do not read this. Enjoy!

Brittany was not in a good mood this evening even though she plastered her best smile cheering on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders. She knew that she just wasn't feeling it tonight. She didn't even know why she was a cheerleader to begin with; sure it was great exercise and assured her a top spot on the popularity food chain, but she hated sports, and she was insincere when it came to school spirit, and most importantly she was insincere about giving Alvin Seville any type of support. Yet by being a cheerleader she was doing just that.

She inwardly groaned as she watched Alvin once again make another basket. "Go Team!" she yelled and smiled as she jumped up and down with the rest of the squad, though inwardly she hoped they would lose and that it was all Alvin's fault. She giggled at the thought of that. _'I'm such a hateful bitch.'_

'_20 seconds left…tied game,'_ was pretty much the only thing besides winning the game on Alvin's mind as he moved down the court. _'19…18…17…'_ He passed the ball to his teammate, but soon got it back. _'16…15…14…'_ He faked out a guy from the opposing team and then sunk a 3-pointer. _'Yes! Up by 3…11…10…9…'_

The other team had the ball. Couldn't have that. It seemed as though his teammates read his mind as one of them stole the ball and headed back toward their basket. He smirked. _'We got this…5…4…3…'_ The ball was passed to him once again. _'2…'_ He shot. _'1…'_ And finally the buzzer sounded. The entire gym erupted with cheers as they had won by 6 points. He smiled widely. _'That's what I'm talking about.'_

Eleanor watched from the bleachers, and then stood and cheered along with everyone else. "YAY!" she screamed. Watching Alvin never got old.

Brittany jumped and cheered once more but only because it was expected. Soon after everything died down, she sighed, truly bored. Shortly after the game Brittany was talking to a couple of the other cheerleaders on one side of the gym.

"…Right and that's why I just have to go to the black and white ball. Everyone who's anyone, when it comes to fashion, will be there," she was saying.

Jasmine, one of her fellow cheerleaders, raised a brow at that statement. "So now you're into fashion?"

Brittany looked at her like it was obvious. "What are you talking about? I've always been into fashion," she stated.

Cindy, the other cheerleader she was speaking to, spoke up. "Yeah, but I thought your thing was music…"

Brittany nodded. "Well of course…"

Jasmine joined in with Cindy. "…Oh, and journalism," she laughed.

Brittany scowled. "Hey I got lots of dreams, don't start."

Alvin was being approached by people left and right. He was just surrounded and was trying to find a way out.

Just then a guy approached him. "Alvin, great game man!" he said as he clapped him on the back.

Alvin smiled. "Thanks man. You know how I do."

Just then one of his teammates by the name of Justin walked up to him. "Yeah right, like it was only you out there." he retorted with a smirk as he put his arm around his shoulders, leading him away from the other guy.

Alvin laughed. "Naw, I know what it is," he assured him.

Justin laughed as well. "You better." He then let him go and just as he did, a cheerleader, Mandy, ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Alvin, great game hun! As always," she said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

Alvin laughed. "You know how it is."

She laughed. "Of course." She patted his cheek before running off somewhere else.

Just then Simon walked up. "You shouldn't let people give you compliments. Your head's big enough as is," he commented.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Shut up Simon. Take your ass home somewhere." He smirked.

Simon simply laughed before walking off.

Alvin continued to get stopped and get props from people, who mostly consisted of guys oddly enough. While he was walking, he happened to glance up and noticed Dave watching him. He rolled his eyes. Every since that whole journal thing, he's been watching him like a hawk. And he was getting sick of that. He looked around for a minute before spotting two other cheerleaders. He smirked and made his way over to them. _'Time for this to end…'_

He approached one of them from behind and then put his arm around her neck and gently pulling her against him. "Hey Jas…" he said in her ear with a smirk.

Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes but smiled. "What's going on Alvin?"

Brittany watched him for a moment but thought it best to continue on with her conversation with Cindy.

"So how are you going to get invited to this exclusive event?" Cindy asked her.

Brittany smiled smugly. "Well you know I have my ways. I have tons of connections you know," she lied.

Alvin continued to talk to Jasmine. "I bet you enjoyed cheering for me tonight huh?"

Jasmine smiled even though she tried to hide the fact that he was right. "Well I enjoy cheering in general," she said.

Brittany huffed after hearing him. His arrogance was clearly starting to get on her nerves

Cindy smiled. "Wow Brittany, how many celebrities do you know?"

Brittany shrugged. "Well, that's hard to say considering I'm one myself," she laughed.

Alvin laughed as he moved his arms around her waist. "Don't try to hide it babe," he continued.

Jasmine giggled flirtatiously. "Stop it."

Brittany had heard enough. She then turned from Cindy and glared at Alvin. "Do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation," she spat.

Alvin looked up at her with a smile. "No I don't mind," he said, and then he looked at Cindy. "How you doin' Cindy?"

Cindy smiled at him about to answer but stopped when Brittany put up her hand to silence her.

Brittany then continued to glare at Alvin. "Why don't you just go back and rejoin the rest of the mindless jocks and practice being self-absorbed around them…kay?" She smiled sweetly.

He smirked at her. "Why do that when I'm already looking at one?"

Jasmine and Cindy both laughed at that.

Brittany simply narrowed her eyes at him.

Just then Eleanor approached them from behind. She stood there a bit nervous not really wanting to approach. Even if Brittany was her sister, she always seemed different around peers. And there was the fact that Alvin was standing with them. She looked down at her outfit: baggy jeans and a big t-shirt. She felt the epitome of ugly especially compared to those slender cheerleaders. She sighed and continued to approach them.

"You know what Alvin! You can just…" Brittany had started.

"…Brittany, I'm ready to go," Eleanor interrupted.

Jasmine and Cindy snickered when they saw Eleanor.

Brittany just stopped and stared at her, as to say 'you again?'

Eleanor simply looked away. Then she looked up at Alvin with a hopeful smile. "Hey, Alvin. You were really great out there tonight," she said lightly.

Alvin looked at her and smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, thanks Ellie," was all he said before turning his attention back to Jasmine, whispering things in her ear.

Eleanor's smile disappeared.

"Eleanor just go wait by the car," Brittany told her.

Eleanor looked back at her. "But…"

"Go!"

Eleanor then turned and started walking away.

Cindy laughed. "God Brittany you're so mean to her"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Cindy laughed again. "And since you're so into fashion, why don't you give Eleanor some tips?" she suggested.

Brittany laughed. "Hey I can't work miracles."

Cindy laughed again, and then looked over at Eleanor walking away. "Aw, she looks so sad."

Brittany turned and looked at Eleanor walking away. She sighed. "Eleanor," she called to her softly.

Eleanor turned around with a hopeful expression. "Yes?"

Brittany's expression then turned from soft to annoyed. "Bitch! I said go wait by the car! You ain't moving fast enough!" she yelled.

Eleanor turned back around and head out only this time walked slightly faster.

Alvin then looked up at Brittany with an arched eye brow. "Uh Britt, do you really have any right to call anyone a bitch?" Then he shrugged slightly. "But then again, I guess it takes one to know one."

Brittany smiled. "Well I could say the same about you, bitch," she came back.

Cindy smiled. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say there was some sexual friction between you two," she commented.

Brittany's gag reflex activated involuntarily as she held it back.

Alvin laughed slightly. "Maybe you should direct that statement toward Brittany only," he then smirked. "I already have my sights set on this one right here," he said as he pulled Jasmine against him even more.

Jasmine laughed harder.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "So stupid." She then started walking away. "Cindy, Jasmine, come on," she called back.

Cindy followed with a smile.

Jasmine continued to laugh and pulled away from Alvin. "See you around, Alvin," she said.

He smiled. "Alright babe."

Once she walked away, he turned and headed for the locker room so he could change and head home. While doing so, his mind drifted back to what Cindy said. _'Sexual friction between us...well we should do something about that.'_ He smiled as the thought seemed quite nice. That would surely get Dave off his case.

xxxxx

Soon, Brittany and Eleanor were home. Brittany was livid at what Cindy had said. "There is no way! No WAY!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs. Eleanor just stared up at her from the bottom of the stairs a little worried wondering what was wrong.

Jeanette was lying on her bed reading when she heard Brittany screaming. She got up and went to her doorway where she saw Brittany storming up the stairs. "Um…are you ok?" she asked as she was a bit confused.

Brittany turned to face her. "Am I ok? You're asking me, am I Ok!" She then continued on to her room. "NO I'm not ok!" she finally answered.

Jeanette shifted her eyes before following her. "Then what's wrong?"

Brittany took a deep breath before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "It's Cindy…well more like something she said," she said as she looked away in thought still trying to calm herself down.

Jeanette walked in and shut the door before going over and sitting next her. "And what did she say?"

"Well it's like this. After the game I'm talking to her and Jasmine, and out of nowhere Alvin comes over, interrupts our conversation and starts viciously attacking me verbally, so of course I stand up for myself, and she has the audacity to say that we must have some sexual friction between us. How stupid!"

Jeanette remained quiet for a minute, before accidentally letting out a giggle. She covered her mouth, but ended up bursting out laughing.

Brittany glared at her for a moment. "…And just what is so funny?" she stated as calmly as possible.

Jeanette calmed down. "Well Britt what she said really…isn't that surprising," she told her.

"What are you saying!" Brittany yelled as she stood up. "Do you think that I'm attracted to that pompous, idiotic, unrefined jackass?" she demanded.

"Well you are being defensive and that's a sign that you like someone." She smiled.

Brittany stared at her unfazed for a moment. Then she began to chuckle. "So funny. Well I assure you that that is not the case. Alvin is…beneath me. In fact he is so beneath me that he is not even worthy of me uttering another word to him…or about him. As of this moment, I will never speak to him again. Why you might ask….Well because he's not worth the air or the syllables it takes to insult him," she proclaimed.

Jeanette smiled. "Really? You won't even talk to him or about him if he makes you mad enough? You're just going to stay silent the entire time?" she questioned.

Brittany laughed. "I'm sorry Jeanette but I can no longer discuss this, as it is beneath me."

Jeanette laughed. "Ok well I'll leave you to it then." Then she got up and left the room.

Brittany watched her leave, but she was still troubled by this. She flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The last person on earth she ever wanted to be attracted to was Alvin Seville, though she couldn't ignore that there was just something about him that drove females crazy. She soon abandoned her pondering about him, and began thinking of a scheme to get invited to the Black and White Ball this year.

xxxxx

At the Seville home, Alvin lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how exactly he was gonna get Brittany. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. She was definitely gonna be a tough cookie to break. But he knew he could do it. He enjoyed a challenge every now and again, and he knew it wouldn't take much to make her snap. Once she did, he was definitely in.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Hey Alvin, can I come in?" came Theodore's voice from the other side.

Alvin glanced at his door. "Yeah, come on in!" he called to him.

Theodore walked in. "Hey, sorry I couldn't make your game, but the food network was doing a show on mushrooms and I couldn't miss that," he laughed as he sat on the bed.

Alvin laughed a bit. "Oh, of course." Then he shook his head. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that, and the fact that I got in a fight the other day."

"A fight?" Alvin was pretty interested now. "What happened?"

Theodore started to laugh because he was lying; he didn't get into a fight. "Well I was walking right, and my ex-girlfriend came up to me. She said she missed me and was begging me to take her back. And I said, 'Fuck no, bitch, it's over,' and she started crying…"

Alvin looked at him with an arched eye brow. "Wait…you have an ex?" he just had to ask as he was a bit skeptic.

Theodore looked at him and laughed. "What? Of course; you just never met her before because it was just a quick fling, you know how I do…So anyway, somehow she talks me into going back to her place, and we were talking and shit, and then all of sudden her boyfriend comes in, and I'm mean this is a big dude. Like 6'4 250lbs easy…"

"Uh-huh," Alvin said giving him the same look.

"…Right, so he starts poppin off at the mouth, and I didn't like how he was coming at me so I punched him dead in his mouth. The next thing I know his cousin comes out and I'm fighting both of them and my ex is throwing knives at me." He laughed not being able to hold it in as even he couldn't believe this outlandish story.

Alvin just stared at him, before laughing and shaking his head. "Right ok," he finally said.

Theodore laughed. "Right, well I just thought I'd share," he said before he got up and headed out the room.

Alvin laughed a bit more after he had left. "I hope he knows I didn't believe one word he said," he said to himself.

xxxxx

The following school day, Brittany was staying true to her word: she was never going to speak to Alvin again. So far it had been easy because she hadn't seen him yet today, not that she was looking for him, but she knew Jeanette was right: if he got her mad enough she was sure to explode. She was currently at her locker getting her things for her next class as she pondered this.

At that same moment, Alvin walked down the hall looking for Brittany. The day was already halfway done and he was ready to get his plan started. Only problem was, though, he hadn't found her yet. That's when he spotted Jasmine and Cindy talking by their lockers. He smiled and went over to them. "Hey ladies," he greeted, leaning back against the lockers between them.

They both smiled at him. "Hey Alvin," they said simultaneously.

He smiled. "How are you two pretty women doing today?"

Cindy giggled.

Jasmine smirked. "Great, now that we've seen you," she stated.

He chuckled. "Great. Now as much as I want to stay and chat with you two, I'm looking for Brittany. Have either of you seen her?"

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, she was headed to her locker not too long ago," she told him.

He smiled and got off the lockers. "Ah thanks so much, babe. I'll talk to you two later alright?" He winked at them before setting off to find Brittany once again.

Jasmine and Cindy couldn't help but to giggle. Jasmine then looked over at Cindy. "You know he likes me right?"

At hearing that, Cindy rolled her eyes.

Brittany was now checking her makeup in the mirror that she kept in it. She reapplied some lipstick and powdered her nose. She let out an exasperated sigh, as the day seemed to be going too slow, before picking up her books for her next class and closing the door…

Alvin finally spotted Brittany and he quickly went up and leaned against the lockers behind her locker door. He smiled once she finally closed it. "Hey Britt," he said as he got off the lockers.

"Aahh!" she couldn't help but to scream as he was the last person she would expect to see, or even wanted to see for that matter. After she caught her breath, she simply stared at him in indifference.

He chuckled lightly. "Oh my bad, I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway I just wanted to know if you were going to the Black and White ball this year." He smiled slightly, knowing that she wasn't even invited.

Her eyes widened at the mention of the Black and White Ball; that meant everything to her. _'What's he getting at?'_ she thought. She wanted to answer, but instead closed her eyes, pushing back the urge to do so. She figured he was just going to tease her about how she wasn't invited. She then opened her eyes and to her great disappointment he was still there…looking as cocky as ever. She then rolled her eyes and walked around him without a word.

He smirked and followed her. "Well I was just wondering, because I was invited and I just knew you had to be invited, seeing how famous you are. I mean, you're almost up there with me and my brothers," he almost laughed. _'What a load of bull…'_

Brittany clutched her books tightly, angered by his words. A scowl grew on her face as she simply continued to stare straight ahead trying her hardest to ignore him while walking to her class. _'What the fuck does he want?'_

Alvin arched an eye brow, wondering why she didn't respond to that. _'She must be trying to ignore me,'_ he thought as he smiled. "So anyway, since you're probably going anyway, you wanna be my date? I think we would look really good together. And then afterwards, maybe we could hang out more often," he moved closer to her. "What do you think? Wanna kick it with me?" A smirk appeared on his face as he placed his hand on the middle of her back and began to ease it down.

Brittany could feel her blood boil at his touch as her body began to tremble with anger. She abruptly stopped walking, dropped her books to the ground and stared down at her feet, feeling as though she was about to explode if he didn't get his hands off of her right then and there.

He chuckled lightly after she stopped and dropped her books. He continued to move his hand down. "So what's it gonna be?" And finally he moved his hand over her ass. _'This is it…'_ he thought with a smile.

"Get. Your. Dirty. Hands. OFF ME!" She then swung to slap him.

'_Yes!'_ He grabbed her arm just time and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly enough that she couldn't pull away from him.

Brittany's eyes snapped open in shock. She then began to try to struggle free, but couldn't; he was holding her too tight. And then…and then…something snapped. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. She was so angry…yet so turned on as she moaned loudly into the kiss, aggressively kissing him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth twirling it over his sloppily as her hands wildly went through his hair, tugging at it every so often.

His plan had worked out perfectly. While holding her against himself, Alvin slid his free hand over her ass again. Then he realized they were still in the hall, and though they were pretty much the only two people left in the hall, there was still a chance someone could walk out of a classroom or something. So with that in mind, he pulled away and looked around for a room. He finally spotted one and pulled Brittany into the room and closed the door. He then pinned her against the door and attacked her lips again.

Feeling his lips against hers along with his body set her on fire, as her hungry moans filled the air. Her nails grazed his back as she eagerly pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his torso, just wanting to be closer. Her mind was racing; she didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she desperately desired more.

Alvin held onto Brittany as turned and began to walk toward the teacher's desk, as they were in a classroom. He never once broke the kiss until he reached the desk, placing her on top of it, just about knocking everything over. He pushed her back and then leaned down and attacked her neck while reaching up her skirt and grabbing her panties and pulling them down.

A vulnerable whimper escaped her as she laid there feeling his advances, still not sure of what was happening. Each time he touched her, her body ached for more. "Aah…Alvin?" was all she could get out as she wanted him to stop, but at the same time, deep down she knew she wanted and yearned for him to continue.

"Yeah?" he breathed out against her neck but had yet to stop his actions. In fact, he pulled her panties completely off and tossed them behind him. Then he slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"Aaah!" She gasped at how intense his touch was, as she closed her eyes tight, enjoying every moment, and, at the same time, secretly repulsed, making it all the more taboo. "…Fuck you!" she finally said angrily through pants.

He chuckled. "I plan to do the same to you," he countered, and then sat up and began working on his pants. Once they were undone, he pushed them down along with his boxers, and then pulled Brittany to him by her hips and pushed inside her, wasting no time whatsoever.

Brittany was utterly stunned by his size. Her eyes widened as she couldn't even move, so overwhelmed by the sheer shock. She yelped helplessly as he pulled her to him, and let out a painful scream feeling him abruptly push inside her; she clearly was not ready, especially to take in something of that size, and it took her breath away. _'What the hell?' _was the only thing that came to mind, holding on to the desk in order endure the pain and slowly letting out a breath…

Alvin stared down at her with an arched eye brow. "You alright?"

She slowly looked up at him clearly disoriented. "Wha…what the hell?" she panted out.

He smirked. "What do you mean?" He thrust into her once.

"AAHH!" she screamed in both pain and pleasure as she threw her head back. She then looked up at him with a smirk of her own. "Un fucking believable. You got the nerve to have a dick that size? I hate you even more," she told him.

He chuckled. "You may hate me but you love my dick, don't you?" He thrust into again.

"Oh my God!" she screamed out in pleasure as she threw her head back once again.

"Thought so." He thrust again but this time he didn't stop.

Brittany held onto the desk tightly feeling his huge dick plunge into her over and over. Although she tried to suppress her moans she just couldn't. Her eyes closed and mouth agape as he continued to take her breath away. Her pussy was so wet and tight in contrast to how hard and thick he was. She wasn't used to this as she wasn't that experienced in sex. She wasn't a virgin to be sure but she hadn't had many partners especially with someone this big. "Oh…Yes!"

Alvin continued to plunge into Brittany, loving how she felt. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder, going deeper, determined to hit that spot.

Brittany was so overwhelmed as her face was clearly flushed. Her moans continued while she held onto the desk, loving every moment. "Yes…aahh! Fuck me…!" She was going crazy. She hated that it was him making her feel this way, but she knew one thing…she was not going to scream out his name…no matter how good it was.

He added more power to his thrusts, fucking her harder.

"AAAHH! …Oh my God…oh my God!" She smiled, enjoying every powerful thrust all the while her body jolted causing her breast to bounce under her shirt. After a while she looked up at him with an evil smirk. She lifted up slightly, looking him dead in the eyes. "You…cocky motherfucker…aah…fuck me like you hate me!" she demanded.

"Be careful…what you ask for…" he warned.

Brittany continued to stare at him with a taunting smile beginning to take his thrusts like a pro. "Fuck…off…asshole…" she said between breathy pants with a giggle.

He smirked at her. "Fine." He then pulled out and pulled her off the desk. He then turned her around and bent her over the desk and without any hesitation he pushed inside her from behind. He immediately started power driving into her, unapologetic. He leaned over her. "How's that?"

Her screams were louder than before and she was no longer able to muffle them, as pain mixed with pleasure illuminated her entire being. She smiled at his words truly in ecstasy. "Oh YES! …Oh…you fuck me so good!"

He laughed at her words as he stood back up straight, now adding even more power to his thrusts.

Brittany was taken aback by his power. Feeling his hard member pound into her, he was so deep and penetrating, causing her whole body to jolt along with the desk, as she held on for dear life. "AAH! I fucking hate you! …Oh…but I love that dick! Aah!" She knew she was near as her pussy pulsated and tighten around him.

He smirked, but he knew if she didn't quiet down, they were gonna get caught. So with that, he reached over and covered her mouth. "Ssh…control yourself…" he said yet he knew it was impossible.

Her screams, now muffled by his hand, continued. She then began to push back meeting his thrust. She closed her eyes as she felt herself explode without warning, biting his hand in the process.

He felt himself climax right along with her as he groaned in pleasure and pain – from her biting his hand. Once he was completely satisfied, he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "…Damn you Brittany," he mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

Brittany was breathing just as hard as she laid her head on the desk. She chuckled lightly as she heard his words.

"It's not fucking funny," he smirked as he said it though as he pulled out, having his breathing a little under control now. He was in a good mood now.

She continued to laugh as she went to pick up her panties. "Oh but it is…" she then put her panties back on and walked over to him. "…Who knew you were so obsessed with me."

He fixed his clothes and sat on a desk. "Oh I'm not. But I was trying to help you out. It seemed like you needed to get laid. Maybe that was why you were so bitchy," he stated.

She watched him for a moment before crossing her arms as a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh really?"

"Really." He stood with that smirk still on his face. "But since you've mentioned obsession, I know it's only gonna be a matter of time before you call me begging for more."

She arched a brow at him feeling a bit amused by his presumptuousness. She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, still obviously feeling the effects of the afterglow. "You think so huh?" she stated softly.

He shook his head. "I know so," he corrected her.

She then kissed him softly on the lips. "Well…I have a little…secret…" she whispered between kissing him.

"Mmhm… And what's that?"

"I'm not on any birth control," she giggled as she pulled away from him and headed out.

His eyes widened as he whirled around. "What?"

Brittany simply walked out of the class closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but the laugh…

Now she truly was in a great mood.


End file.
